Ash1835
Civil Service/Biography Ash1835 started his career as the now defunct Deputy Chief of Staff as Capital Staff throughout the early stages of v1. Since he felt like he was being mistreated in the job he later pursued a County Council race and was his first political race he won. He served under the administration of QuickHead555 and started many of his first earlier pieces of legislation like the “Anti-Discrimination Act” or “The Beverage Act” once terms expired for County Council he ran again and won by the biggest margin but he resigned only halfway through his term to go for the House election and he won a spot in the House coming in third. The little known Councilman was now beginning to make an impact on the State, during his first term in the State he struggled and only proposed a few bills like the “Bill to use Handicap Spaces” which still stands as legislation today. Because he struggled making legislation on the State level he said on an interview with the now defunct Firestone News Corporation that’d he’d be running for County Executive. His main rival and opponent was Fmr. County Executive QuickHead555, it would be a hard and fierce campaign with several cases of mudslinging and especially during the first County Executive debate. Ash1835 would win his first term as County Executive by getting ~60% of the popular vote. He’d began his work as County Executive on an easy footnote but ran into several problems like the Stapleton County Sheriff Crisis and impeachment charges faced upon him for forgetting to remove the rank of Mayor on MLGPure, he later survived the impeachment charges and during the hearings Senator Rolerain called QuickHead555 “heartless” this would be Quick’s last term in a government position. Ash1835 later faced reelection again facing another tough battle again versus QuickHead555, he still remained popular after his impeachment charges and won by about the same margin as last election. During this time the County was now in the “golden age” and Council was more active than ever along with municipalities. And the relationship between State and County was healthy. Ash would finish his term on November 1st and the County government fell in disarray once he left. ' ' Ash1835 for the first time would be jobless for the first time since he joined the state he’d later on go on to serve in the DoH HICOMM until he became Secretary of Boating and Waterways. During his tenure as Secretary he created the entire DoBW forum hub, training centre and guidelines. His downfall and the downfall of DoBW was caused by the HICOMM making decisions in closed quarters and not consulting the Secretary and this later caused the department to be deemed “useless” and not needed causing it to be defunct until February 26th, 2019. After his term as Secretary he moved to being a Representative again getting a better foothold on the legislation aspect this time and even served as Speaker of the House for ~1 month. He won re-election in the House but seeing his County is ruins and now no longer abolished he decided to run again and he won a big uncontested election and later restored the whole county, municipalities, fought in court and brought it back to the healthy stage it is in now. And drafting the charter. Ash1835 now currently serves as a Firestone Representative with thoughts of running for County Executive again. Conclusion Ash1835 continues his career to this day and is one of the most well known people in the community, his countless sacrifices and contributions to the County and State are still remembered to this day, and plans of a statue of him are in place. Category:People Category:Person Category:Congress Category:County